


If We Could Trade Places

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little too late, Disaster Gays, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, but at what cost, but richie dies, i hate myself you know, richie saved eddie, what if they traded places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: What if Richie saw Eddie die in the deadlights? What if Richie decided to save Eddie and die in his place? What would their last words to each other be?-Eddie says goodbye.-
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	If We Could Trade Places

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm a little shit, and what about it?

He saw it happen when he was trapped in the deadlights. He saw it pierce him and he saw him die. He died alone, clenching Richie’s jacket, trying to focus on its scent and not on the blood streaming out of him. Richie saw it, and then he opened his eyes again and saw Eddie, the same he had before, on top of him, thinking he’d killed It and trying to wake Richie up.

Richie acted fast; it was instinctual.

“Eddie!” He screamed and pushed him off. It was so fast, Richie had barely any time to realize the claw that pierced his own torso. Not Eddie’s.

Pennywise laughed. He _laughed_. “Dirty little Richie with his dirty little secret.” He said before he threw Richie to the other side of the cave, his body rolling down on the damp floor and stopping as it hit the wall. “Dirty little Richie takes his dirty little secret to the _grave_.”

Eddie ran towards his best friend, dragging him to the entrance from which they had come. He sat him up against the wall and ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, who winced in front of him.

“Rich, why, _why_ did you do that? Huh?” He touched the man’s cheek so gently, as if he were touching a delicate painting he knew not to touch.

Richie looked at Eddie and managed a soft smile. “You save me. I save you.”

“Richard, that is not…” He took a deep breath. “I took you out of the deadlights. It’s not the same.”

“N-not...” He winced again, struggling to speak.

“Shh, it’s okay, Rich. We’re gonna get you out of here. _I_ will get you out of here.”

“Eds…” His voice was barely audible.

Eddie leaned in closer.

“You saved my life every day. When we were kids. You saved me every day and I-” A tear fell down his cheek and Eddie caught it with his thumb.

Eddie pressed a couple fingers on Richie’s lips. “Stop trying to speak. You can be quiet for a few minutes, can’t you?” Eddie tried to joke.

“I need to tell you-”

Eddie interrupted again. “No. You can tell me later. Later, Richie, when we get _home_ and when you are safe.”

“Home…” Richie smiled softly.

“Home.” Eddie repeated encouragingly.

“I think you’re my home.”

Eddie looked up. His eyes filled with tears. “Hey, don’t start going soft on me.”

“That’s what your mom used to say.”

“Jesus… Seriously?” He rolled his eyes.

“I-”

“Later, Richie…” Eddie ran his fingers against Richie’s neck. He knew what he wanted to say. He didn’t wanna hear it. Not if Richie wasn’t gonna make it.

“Th-that’s…” Blood kept coming out of his mouth. “That’s the secret.”

“What is?”

“I love you.” Richie cried. “That’s the-” Each word was painful to get out. “That’s the secret.”

Eddie was quiet for a few seconds, Richie’s breaths growing weaker and quieter. He was dying. They both knew it.

“I love you too.” Eddie leaned their foreheads together, both damp with sweat and sewer water. “We’re going home, alright? Hey…” He held Richie’s face and looked into his eyes. “We’re going home. You’re gonna be okay. You can’t leave me, you got that?”

Richie’s eyelids felt heavy. He was tired, he was dying, but there was no pain. He had Eddie and Eddie loved him. There was no pain. He could go.

“Richie?” Eddie called. “Rich-” The breath caught in his throat and he let out a sob. “Please?” He held onto Richie’s shoulders and stayed still. He managed to stop crying for the 3 seconds it took him to kiss Richie’s purple lips. He still felt warm. "Goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wefyodor


End file.
